


You're My Lullaby

by AloneShadow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), I have no idea, Not Betaed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, does this count as hair kink?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Mac's hair + Jack's hand.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	You're My Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or where it might go, so I'll just leave it here, under the category: _I needed something soft so I did **Something**_.

Jack wasn’t angry- not _that_ much. He managed to stay calm during the whole two hours flight back to Las Angels, and he could proudly say that he didn’t scream at anyone since they landed. It was only when he entered the briefing room, at the Phoenix Foundation, that his nerves almost snapped. 

Bozer and Riley already got home, and Matty was probably threatening some poor soul to get the reports she needed as fast as possible, doesn’t matter if it was past 10 PM, so, there was only Mac in the office: the blonde was laying on his back on the couch, a hand over his forehead while keeping the other busy with something Jack couldn’t identify; his eyes were closed and he looked alright- as much as someone can be after spending five hours as the hostage of a group of thieves. 

Jack noticed a few blood stains on Mac’s blue shirt, not sure if it was his blood or someone else’s. He couldn’t see any injures, but, with Mac, it was hard to tell if that was a good sign. Jack wanted to scream, to finally get angry because the guy needed to stop jumping into the enemy’s den so damn recklessly... On second thought, Jack knew he was the last person that could complain about being reckless. He took a deep breath and closed the door, “Hey.” 

Mac’s eyes opened and he smiled slightly, “Hey.” 

“Getting some rest?” 

“Trying to. Matty said to wait here... Any idea where she is?” 

“No clue,” he said, shaking his head. “I was thinking about ordering some pizza, though. You in?” 

“Please. I’m starving.” 

Jack smiled, nodding. _He wants to eat, that’s good_ , he thought while sitting on the other couch, leaving the bigger one completely to his friend. Mac didn’t move, laying there next to him, his head now at the same level as Jack’s knees. 

Jack looked up from the phone as he heard him sighing- not a relaxed sigh, more like an annoyed one. “What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Are you hurt somewhere?” 

“No.” Mac sighed again, this time patiently, noticing him raising his eyebrows, skeptical. 

“I can see the blood on your shirt, you know?” Jack said.

“It’s not mine.” 

“Ok. Then what is it?” 

Mac thought for a moment and then giggled, “My hair hurts.” 

Jack frowned. “You mean your _head_?” 

“No, I actually mean my hair,” he smiled tiredly. “You know when I was stuck with those guys, before? Looks like holding someone by the arm is too much to ask.” 

It took Jack a moment to understand. “They were pulling your hair?” 

“I don’t know why it keeps happening… What’s wrong with my hair?” he asked, puzzled. 

“You should ask your barber, not me.” Jack laughed, still a bit confused. He couldn’t remember ever seeing an enemy getting close enough to pull Mac by his hair… _Well, not on my watch_ , Jack thought. Apparently, it did happen in the past...

“I should cut them…” Mac sighed, brushing some hair aside, closing his eyes as he sighed in discomfort again. 

“Does it hurts so much?” Jack asked, now a bit worried. Without thinking, he moved a hand over Mac’s head, making him shift on the couch. He did that by instinct- Mac says he’s hurt, Jack helps, so he didn’t think much of it, but wondered if maybe there was some line that he just crossed when Mac’s eyes moved on him again: he didn’t look angry, nor bothered by the gesture… Maybe it was just kind of unexpected for both of them. 

“I was just- it hurts? You want me to stop?” Jack asked, unsure. His hand has already stopped, but he didn’t move it away. 

“No… It feels good, actually,” Mac said, relaxing again. 

“It does?” 

“Yeah. Your hand is cold.” 

“Oh.” That was all Jack had to say. He watched the other leaning his head the other way, against the back of the couch, eyes closed, and only then, he slowly started stroking his hair again. Mac’s hair was incredibly soft, Jack noticed, and maybe he really needed to cut them a bit... He laughed thinking about Mac with a very short military haircut. 

“What?” Mac murmured, eyes still closed. 

“Nothing. How are you feeling, better or worse?” Jack asked, leaning forward so he could rest his other arm on his leg, while Mac said something he didn’t catch. Jack watched his fingers moving through Mac’s blonde hair, carefully and slowly- it was almost hypnotic. He could feel how warm Mac’s head was, and for a moment he wondered if it was fever… But again, that was probably just him jumping to conclusions. 

Moving some hair away from Mac’s eyes, Jack realized his friend has fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he smiled patiently, still stroking his hair. _I wish I could do this more often…_

Jack’s hand stopped as that thought crossed his mind. Confused, he looked at Mac’s peaceful expression. “Oh no…” Jack whispered, blushing, forcing himself to think that that meant nothing. That was just… _Nothing_.


End file.
